Grocery Run
by BleachMyLife
Summary: Dean Ambrose x Seth Rollins, with mentions of John Cena x Roman Reigns. When Dean and Seth head out to the grocery store, they find themselves in an unpleasant situation.


Every weekend, Seth and Dean always went out; their schedules for the weekend would vary from week-to-week. However, regardless of their other activities, Seth and Dean always made time to do one thing; shop for groceries.

Personally, Dean hated grocery shopping. If Seth wanted to do it all by himself, he wouldn't complain. Unfortunately, Seth could be quite forgetful when shopping; that, along with the fact that Dean loved being with his partner, kept Dean tagging along every week.

"Dean, do we need any paper towels?" Seth looked over his shoulder, holding a two-pack of Bounty in his hand. "We used all of them cleaning up Roman's spill the other day, didn't we?"

"Think so." Dean responded, thinking back to when Roman and John had come over. Roman had knocked over a gallon of water all over their kitchen. Cleaning it up had been a hassle.

"Right. We'll get some, then." Seth dropped the paper towels into their shopping cart. "What do we need for groceries? Roman and John won't be back over for another two weeks, will they?"

"I don't think so." Dean mumbled thoughtfully. "We need more shit for meals. You ate half of our stuff yesterday."

"You ate as much as I did, if not more."

The two men chuckled, moving on through the isle. They picked up a couple of items along the way, lovingly bickering all the while. It wasn't until they went to check out that Seth and Dean had any more problems.

As soon as they approached the only free register, the cashier gave them a judging glare. Dean nudged Seth, who had been putting the items up to scan.

"Hmm? What is it, Dean?" Seth asked as he placed the last item up.

"This guy keeps giving us odd looks." Dean mumbled, glaring back at the cashier. Seth patted his partner's shoulder reassuringly.

"He's probably just not a fan of us. Not everyone loves The Shield."

"I think it's more than that."

Seth placed a soothing kiss on his lover's forehead, something that made the cashier scoff. Dean clenched his fists and went to step forward, but Seth stopped him.

"Damn homos." The cashier cursed under his breath as he begrudgingly scanned their items. Dean had opened his mouth and was about to terminate the man when once more Seth stopped him.

"Let me handle this, babe." Seth smiled at his partner before turning away from Dean. The moment his eyes landed on the cashier, Seth's loving expression turned into one rage.

"Excuse me, sir, do you have something to say to my partner or me?" Seth questioned, clenching his teeth. The man behind the counter hesitated a moment, weighing how much he would be willing to risk his new job.

"Yeah, I have a problem." The cashier spoke, deciding that his personal views were the most important. "I have a problem because you two gays have strolled right into this store. Do you know how many kids come in here? They don't need to see you goddamn faggots walking around like you mean something."

Seth cleared his throat, giving the cashier a smirk as Dean fumed behind of him. Seth placed his hands on the counter and locked his furious eyes with those of the cashier.

"I cannot believe how fucking close-minded you are. Yes, Dean and I are gay; exactly how does that affect you? How? Dean and I are happier together than you will ever be."

The cashier rolled his eyes at Seth's remark. Before he could come up with a snappy reply, the manager of the store placed a hand on his shoulder. The manager gripped at his newest employee's shirt, holding the angry man in place.

"How dare you treat these men in such a way?! Seth and Dean have been loyal customers of mine for years. Now, get out of here!" The manager let go of his seething ex-employee before turning to the wrestlers. "Seth, Dean, I am very sorry about all of this. You can have all of this on the house."

"Thank you, sir." Seth smiled at the kind man. "I almost beat the hell out of that guy."

"I almost let yet." The manager chuckled, grabbing their items and beginning to bag them up. "I truly am sorry, boys. You shouldn't have had to deal with any of his shit."

"We've dealt with worse assholes than that." Dean waved a hand. "'Least you stepped in before Seth got arrested." Dean smirked.

"He provoked me." Seth pointed out, chuckling. "But hey, whatever."

The manager bagged the groceries and helped the two to their car. After Seth and Dean had put everything into the vehicle, they waved the man good-bye.

"This was a bit more excitement than I needed this weekend." Seth grinned as Dean began to drive.

"You know, you're pretty hot whenever you get defensive like that." Dean smirked. Seth simply teasingly rolled his eyes. Every day was an adventure with the Lunatic Fringe.


End file.
